steven_universe_tabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Footsoldier Class
Footsoldier gems, such as Ruby or the other Rubies, are very strong and unwaveringly loyal, but not very intelligent. They have one enhanced ability or a small suite of related abilities, such as thermo/pyrokinesis and heat resistance. They are based on the Barbarian class in Dungeon World. They have a Signature Gem Weapon, a few enhanced abilities, and act as the party's Paladin. This is a guide to creating a Footsoldier character sheet. Gems Footsoldier gems are small in stature, but strong and great at overwhelming enemies in numbers, whether fused or not. The only soldier-type gem we've seen so far is a Ruby, but there are no rules here other than picking a non-quartz gem. Try some of these gems. Gem Weapons Footsoldier gems have a signature, dedicated weapon that they summon from their gem to use in combat when not using simple hand-to-hand combat. Weapons selected for Footsoldier gems should fit this motif (i.e. brass knuckles, gauntlets, knives, daggers, claws, katars, nunchucks, kamas, short swords, small axes, etc). All weapons have a weight of 2 and are have a range of Hand, or Close. Starter Abilities All Footsoldier gems have built-in abilities. Diamond Direct Order You are the might of the Diamonds, and act under their orders. When you encounter gems not under their supreme leadership, roll+CHA. On a 7+, they choose one: * Do what you say. * Back away cautiously, then flee. * Attack you. On a 10+, you also take +1 forward against them. On a miss, they do as they please and you take -1 forward against them. Mission When your Diamond assigns you a mission, state what she set you to do: * Defeat __, a great threat to Gemkind. * Defend __ from the dangers upon them. * Locate and report back on __. Then choose up to two boons: * An unwavering sense of direction to __. * Invulnerability to (edged weapons, fire, enchantment, etc.) * Lie detection. * Polylingual data downloaded to your gem. You are required to obey your Diamond's orders above all else, including your other superiors (for the Great Diamond Authority is all). Small And Nimble You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. Solidarity Rally When in a group that isn't fairing well, gather them and shout a rallying cry. Roll+CHA. On a 10+ you add +1 CON or remove one disease. On a 7–9, they gain +1 CON, but you take -1 DEX. Starting Gear A Quartz gem starts out carrying these items. Their max load is 12+STR. * Signature Weapon * Mission Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * Uniform armor (2 armor, worn, clumsy, 3 weight) * Mark of the Diamond (1 weight) Choice of 1: * Mission Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * 2 Vials''' Fire Salts (1 weight) Advanced 1 Abilities Choose one of these moves when you gain a level from 2-10. Gem Shield When you '''take damage you can grit your teeth and accept the blow. If you do you take no damage but instead suffer a debility of your choice. If you already have all six debilities you can’t use this move. Fulfill While on a Mission you deal +1d4 damage Quartz Armor You get +1 armor while on a Mission. Soft Conversion When you rally an ally, you boost 1+STR. Exterminatus When you choose a target, you deal +2d4 damage against that enemy and -4 damage against anyone else. This effect lasts until the enemy is defeated. If you are unable to defeat the enemy or give up the fight, you can admit your failure, but the effect continues until you find a way to redeem yourself. Charge! When you lead the charge into combat, your army takes +1 forward. Planted Like A Rock When you Defend you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. Seamless Teamwork When you Hack & Slash, choose an ally. Their next attack against your target does +1d6 damage. Voice Of Authority Roll Charisma when in a group you have rallied. On a 10+, take +1 to order Rallied Team and 1+STR. On a 7-9, choose +1 to order Rallied Team or 1+ STR. Otherwise, you lose no influence over them. Advanced 2 Abilities Choose one of these moves when you gain a level from 6-10. To The Utmost Replaces: Fulfill While on a Quest you deal +1d8 damage. Ever Onward Replaces: Charge! When you lead the charge into combat, those you lead take +1 forward and +2 armor forward. Mountanous Defense Replaces: Planted Like A Rock When you Defend you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. When you get a 12+ to defend, instead of getting hold, the nearest attacking creature is stymied, giving you a clear advantage. The GM will describe it. Tandem Strike Replaces: Seamless Teamwork When you Hack & Slash, choose an ally. Their next attack against your target does+1d4 damage and they take +1 forward against them. Diamond Armor Replaces: Quartz Armor You get +2 armor while on a Quest. The Great Diamond Authority Replaces: Voice Of Authority Take +1 to order someone you have rallied. When you roll a 12+ the gem or person you rallied transcends their moment of fear and doubt and carries out your order with particular effectiveness or efficiency. Complete Confidence Replaces: Soft Conversion When you Rally an ally, you heal +2d8 damage. Indomitable When you suffer a debility (even through Gem Shield), take +1 forward against whatever caused it.